Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the love interest of Cinderella and a main character from the film Cinderella. In the first film his role was small as was the second film. Prince Charming's biggest role in the Cinderella franchise is in Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time. Cinderella In the first film The King throws a welcome ball and all females shall attend so the Prince can find a mate. Cinderella came and Prince Charming quickly thought she was beautiful. Prince Charming and Cinderella waltz on the floor and had a romantic dat while singing to each other. When the clock tower stroke twelve Cinderella had to go without explaining why. The Grand Duke tried to stop her but was unlucky. Prince Charming ordered the Grand Duke to find her he eventually did and Prince Charming married Cinderella and they lived happily ever after. Later Appearances Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Prince Charming reappeared in the film's sequel. Once again his role was small and he was trying to help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the prequel the Prince had a larger role and was the second main character for the first time. Prince Charming was magically hypnotized by Lady Tremaine who stole the magic wand of Fairy Godmother. Disney's House of Mouse Prince Charming makes many cameos in Mickey's House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Prince and heir to the throne of Castle of Dreams, Prince Charming first laid eyes upon Cinderella, his one true love, at his royal ball, which was held by the King in hopes of finding his son a wife. During the ball, they were cornered by a powerful Unversed which was later defeated by Terra, this disruption however did not disturb their romance and they proceeded to dance. Prince Charming later came before the Grand Duke after Cinderella fled the ball, the Fairy Godmother's spell about to break, and was introduced to Aqua. They were both hesitant of each other, the Prince holding a search for the girl he had danced with. Telling the Grand Duke to find whichever maiden fit the lone glass slipper, he found Cinderella at the home of Lady Tremaine, marrying her, and thus saving her from the life of servitude she had lived with the wicked stepmother and her stepsisters. During the ending credits, he was seen dancing with Cinderella in the ballroom with Jaq and the Fairy Godmother looking from the balcony. Disney Parks Prince Charming is a rare Disney meet and greet character. He usually appears in shows such as Dream Along with Mickey and Fantasmic! Fantasmic! In the nightime spectaculer ''Fantasmic''! Prince Charming makes appearances. His first appears dancing with Cinderella and other Disney Prince and Princessses. Prince Charming later appears on top of the mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie (depending on the park). Dream Along With Mickey Prince Charming appears along with Cinderella in the live castle stage show Dream Along with Mickey in the Magic Kingdom park. When Minnie wishes to be a princess Mickey grants her wish and welcomes Aurora, Phillip, Snow White, Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Cinderella Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Males